fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Vampiros
Vampiros são seres mitológicos ou folclóricos que sobrevivem alimentando-se da essência vital de criaturas vivas (geralmente sob a forma de sangue), independentemente de serem mortos-vivos ou uma pessoa viva. Histórico thumb|Vampira Embora entidades vampíricas tenham sido registadas em várias culturas, possivelmente em tempos tão recuados como a pré-história, o termo vampiro apenas se tornou popular no início do século XIX, após um influxo de superstições vampíricas na Europa Ocidental, vindas de áreas onde lendas sobre vampiros eram frequentes, como os Balcãs e a Europa Oriental, embora variantes locais sejam também conhecidas por outras designações, como vrykolakas na Grécia e strigoi na Romênia. Este aumento das superstições vampíricas na Europa levou a uma histeria em massa, resultando em alguns casos na perfuração de cadáveres com estacas e acusações de vampirismo. Embora mesmo os vampiros do folclore balcânico e da Europa Oriental possuam um vasto leque de aparências físicas, variando de quase humanos até corpos em avançado estado de decomposição, foi em 1819, com o sucesso do romance de John Polidori The Vampyre, que se estabeleceu o arquétipo do vampiro carismático e sofisticado; este pode ser considerado a mais influente obra sobre vampiros do início do século XIX, inspirando obras como Varney the Vampire e eventualmente Drácula . thumb|left|Drácula - Bram StockerNo entanto, é o romance de 1897 de Bram Stoker, Drácula, que perdura como a base da literatura sobre vampiros, e que gerou a base da moderna ficção sobre o tema. Stocker inspirou-se em mitologias anteriores sobre lobisomens e outros demônios lendários semelhantes, e "deu voz às ansiedades de uma era", e aos "medos do patriarcado vitoriano. O sucesso deste livro deu origem a um gênero distinto de vampiro, ainda popular no século XXI, com livros, filmes, jogos de vídeo e programas de televisão. O vampiro é uma figura de tal modo dominante no gênero de terror que a historiadora de literatura Susan Sellers coloca o actual mito vampírico na "segurança comparativa das fantasias de pesadelos". Vampiros Famosos *Bill Compton (True Blood) *Blade *Carmilla *Drácula *Edward (Crepúsculo ) *Garota do Espaço (Lifeforce)thumb|Vampirella *Kaori *Lestat (Entrevista com o Vampiro) *Maya *Nosferatu *Selene (Underworld) *Sétimo *Vampirella *O Vampiro da Mata Atlântica Tipos de Vampiros Asanbosam thumb|left|Asanbosam São vampiros africanos, muito similares ao vampiro clássico, só que possuem em vez de pés, cascos. Tendem a morder as suas vítimas no polegar. Pertencem ao folclore do povo Ashanti do sul de Gana, bem como em Côte d'Ivoire e Togo. Se diz que eles possuem dentes de ferro e ganchos metálicos no lugar de pés, vivendo em árvores e atacando pelo alto. Baobhan Sith É uma fada demônio celta, que aparece como uma jovem mulher que dançará com o homem que achar até que o mesmo se esgote, para depois se alimentar dele. Costumam andar pelas florestas trajando vestidos verdes e agem em grupos. Podem ser mortas por ferro frio. Elas não costumam usar as presas para sugar o sangue de suas vítimas, mas sim suas garras afiadas. thumb|left|Baobhan Sith As baobhan sith apareceram em várias ocasiões na obra do autor Mark Chadbourn, em sua trilogia de fantasia The Age of Misrule, The Dark Age, e Kingdom of the Serpent. As baobhan sith também são mencionadas no livro The Magician: The secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel ''de Michael Scott. Há apariçoes também na antologia anno Domini Anthology series por Christopher Young. Camazotz Oriundo do México e Guatemala, este era considerado um deus-morcego dos maias. thumb|CamazotzTem dentes enormes e afiados, garras e asas. Pensa-se que esta criatura foi inspirada num morcego hematófago existente na região, que agora está extinto. O Capelobo O '''capelobo', também chamado cupelobo, pertence ao folclore do Pará e do Maranhão. O nome parece ser uma fusão indígena-português: capê (osso quebrado, torto ou aleijado) + lobo. A lenda lhe dá características de licantropo e, às vezes, também de vampiro. Pode aparecer em duas formas. *Na forma animal, é do tamanho de uma anta, mas é mais veloz. Apresenta um focinho descrito como de cão, anta, porco ou tamanduá e tem uma longa crina. Peludo e muito feio, sempre perambula pelos campos, especialmente em várzeas. *Na forma semi-humana, aparece com um corpo humano com focinho de tamanduá e corpo arredondado. [[Imagem:Mylohyus.jpg|left|thumb|200px|O Mylohyus nasutus, suíno selvagem extinto (até 7.000 a.C.) da América do Norte, assemelhava-se a algumas descrições do Capelobo na forma animal. Tinha cerca de 90 cm de altura, 1,60 m de comprimento e pesava 85 kg]]Segundo Câmara Cascudo (Geografia dos Mitos Brasileiros, “Ciclo dos Monstros”) é um animal fantástico, de corpo humano e focinho de anta ou de tamanduá, que sai à noite para rondar os acampamentos e barracões no interior do Maranhão e Pará. Denuncia-se pelos gritos e tem o pé em forma de fundo de garrafa. Mata cães e gatos recém-nascidos para devorar. Encontrando bicho de porte ou caçador, rasga-lhe a carótida e bebe o sangue. Só pode ser morto com um tiro na região umbilical. É o lobisomem dos índios, dizem. No rio Xingu, certos indígenas podem-se tornar capelobos. Segundo S. Fróis Abreu (Na Terra das Palmeiras, 188-189, Rio de Janeiro, 1931): “Acreditam que nas matas do Maranhão, principalmente nas do Pindará, existe um bicho feroz chamado cupelobo... Um índio timbira andando nas matas do Pindará chegara a ver um desses animais que dão gritos medonhos e deixam um rastro redondo, como fundo de garrafa. O misterioso animal tem corpo de homem coberto de longos pêlos; a cabeça é igual à do tamanduá-bandeira e o casco com fundo de garrafa. Quando encontra um ser humano, abraça-o, trepana o crânio na região mais alta, introduz a ponta do focinho no orifício e sorve toda a massa cefálica: 'Supa o miolo', disse o índio.” Já segundo Lendas do Maranhão, de Carlos de Lima, o capelobo parece-se com a anta, mas é mais ligeiro do que ela, e tem cabelos longos e negros e as patas redondas. Sua caçada é feita à noite, quando sai em busca de animais recém-nascidos para satisfação de sua fome inesgotável. Se apanha qualquer ser vivente, homem ou animal, bebe-lhe o sangue com a sofreguidão dos sedentos. Dando gritos horríveis para apavorar os que encontra, que, paralisados de medo, têm o miolo sugado até o fim através da espécie de tromba que ele introduz no crânio da pobre vítima. Esses gritos, que no meio da mata se multiplicam em todas as direções, desnorteiam os caçadores e mateiros que assim vagam perdidos, chegando, às vezes, a enlouquecer. O Chupa-cabra O chupa-cabra (chupacabras em castelhano, geralmente chupacabra em inglês) é um suposto animal que atacaria gado de pequeno e médio porte em várias regiões das Américas, mas principalmente nos países hispânicos do Caribe, sugando-lhes o sangue. O nome foi-lhe dado em Porto Rico em 1995, mas a origem da lenda está relacionada a mutilações de gado que começaram a se tornar assunto de especulações sensacionalistas nos EUA, em 1967. O chupa-cabra (chupacabras em castelhano, geralmente chupacabra em inglês) é um suposto animal que atacaria gado de pequeno e médio porte em várias regiões das Américas, mas principalmente nos países hispânicos do Caribe, sugando-lhes o sangue. O nome foi-lhe dado em Porto Rico em 1995, mas a origem da lenda está relacionada a mutilações de gado que começaram a se tornar assunto de especulações sensacionalistas nos EUA, em 1967. Cretas Catacanos Os vampiros catacanos, diz-se que são originários da ilha de Creta. São muito parecidos com o clássico, mas só podem ser mortos se forem decapitados e a cabeça fervida em vinagre. Dearg-Dues Na Irlanda, muitos druidas falam do Dearg-Dues que têm que ser mortos sendo construído um monte de pedras sobre suas sepulturas. Os Dearg-Dues não mudam de forma. Dampiro Um dampiro no Folclore dos Balcãs é a criança de um pai vampiro e mãe mortal. Outros termos usados são dhampyre, dhamphir, ou dhampyr. Os poderes de dhampir são similares àqueles dos vampiros, mas sem suas fraquezas usuais. Dhampirs normalmente são adeptos da detecção e matança dos vampiros. Na recente ficção de vampiros , Dhampir (às vezes dampeer ou dunpeal devido à dificuldades de tradução com o animê japonês Vampire Hunter D e suas sequências) referem-se à qualquer híbrido de humano e vampiro ou um pai vampiro; eles são mestiços, não verdadeiros vampiros. Nos Bálcãs acredita-se que o vampiro tem grande desejo por mulheres, assim retornará para manter uma relação íntima com sua esposa ou com a mulher com quem simpatizava em vida. Na verdade, num caso registado na Sérvia, uma viúva relatou encontrar-se grávida de seu último marido que supostamente tornou-se vampiro, existiram também casos de homens sérvios que fingiram ser vampiros a fim de encontrar a mulher desejada. No folclore búlgaro encontramos relatos de virgens defloradas com esta desculpa. Um vampiro pode também ir de uma vila para outra, casar-se e ter uma criança lá. A palavra dampiro é um aportuguesamento recente do termo eslavo dhampir, que acreditasse ser derivado do albanês "vamp", "Dham", "dhem", "dhembe" - dentes e pi, pire, beber, assim dhampir, aquele que bebe com os dentes. Ekiminus São espíritos malignos assírios, metade fantasma, metade vampiro, causados por um sepultamento impróprio. São destruídos por armas de madeira ou exorcismo; thumb|left|Lifeforce - Força Sinistra Espaciais Os vampiros espaciais apareceram primeiramente no filme Vampiros de Almas, ''tendo ficado famosos no filme ''Lifeforce - Força Sinistra. ''São alienígenas que se alimentam de força vital. No filme, quando uma nave imensa é avistada na cauda do Cometa Halley, os astronautas entram e se deparam com três corpos em animação suspensa, dois homens e uma mulher, aos quais levam para a Terra. A partir daí um sucessão de acontecimentos vão mostrar que isso foi uma péssima idéia, pois estes três se alimentam da força vital dos seres humanos, sugando-a e enviando para sua nave que orbita a Terra. Kappa É um espírito anfíbio do folclore japonês. Quando plenamente desenvolvido, um kappa tem o tamanho de uma criança de dez anos. Sua pele é escamosa e verde-amarelada; tem cara de macaco, costas de tartaruga; as mãos e os pés têm membranas, para nadar mais facilmente. Talvez seu traço físico mais característico seja uma depressão em forma de pires no topo da cabeça, que deve sempre conter água, para que o kappa possa conservar seus poderes sobrenaturais e sua força extraordinária quando está em terra. thumb|KappaOs kappas vivem em rios, lagos e lagoas, mas nunca hesitam em subir a terra firme em busca de sua presa. Tradicionalmente os contos retratam-nos como mal-intencionados, ávidos por sugar as entranhas de sua vítima e beber seu sangue. Diz-se que adoram especialmente o fígado humano. Mas também são representados como inteligentes e honrados. Diz-se que a humanidade aprendeu a arte de curar fratutas de ossos com um kappa, que ofereceu esse conhecimento em troca do seu braço amputado em uma de suas aventuras de pilhagem. Os braços e as pernas de um kappa, quando presos de novo ao corpo, ficam como novos em questão de dias. O melhor método para subjugar um kappa é cumprimentá-lo muitas vezes, curvando a cabeça, como fazem os japoneses. Como é uma cortesia fora do comum, o kappa vai sentir-se obrigado a curvar a cabeça, em resposta. Após vários cumprimentos com a cabeça, todo o líquido (que lhe dá poderes e força, fora da água) terá se derramado do topo de seu crânio e ele será forçado a voltar ao seu lar aquático. Outra estratégia para aplacar um kappa mal-intencionado é dar-lhe pepinos para comer, pois trata-se de seu alimento predileto. Diz-se que riscar o nome dos familiares na casca de pepinos e depois jogá-los dentro da água protege essas pessoa contra os kappas, que, ao aceitarem os pepinos para comer, ficam moralmente obrigados a não fazer mal a essas pessoas. Kiang Shi Originário da China, este tinha unhas compridas e recurvadas, uma longa cabeleira, olhos parados e raiados e pele esverdiada. Voava e possuía um hálito venenoso. Para o deter, bastava apenas colocar na sua frente um monte de arroz, pois este não resistia a contar cada grão de arroz existente no monte. thumb|Lâmia Lâmia Na mitologia grega, '''Lâmia' (em grego, Λάμια) era uma rainha da Líbia que tornou-se um demôniodevorador de crianças. Chamavam-se também de Lâmias um tipo de monstros, bruxas ou espíritosfemininos, que atacavam jovens ou viajantes e lhes sugavam o sangue. Diversas histórias são contadas a respeito de Lâmia. Sua aparência também varia de lenda para lenda. Na maior parte das versões, contudo, seu corpo, abaixo da cintura, tem a forma de uma cauda de serpente. Esta versão popularizou-se especialmente a partir do poema Lamia, publicado pelo inglês John Keats em 1819. Diodoro Sículo, por sua vez, a descreve como uma mulher de rosto distorcido. São exclusivamente fêmeas. Nosferatu É outro nome para o vampiro clássico. Nosferatu, o vampiro, é um clássico expressionista do cinema mudo de F. W. Murnau (1922), baseado no célebre romance Drácula de Bram Stoker, embora com nomes de personagens e lugares alterados, pois os herdeiros do escritor não concederam a Murnau autorização para realizar este filme. Obours Parecem com vampiros clássicos mas têm apenas uma narina e a língua longa e pontiaguda. Eles podem ser imobilizados se colocadas rosas em seus sepulcros. Podem ser destruídos se conjurada uma palavra mágica numa garrafa e a mesma atirada numa fogueira. Rakshasa Poderosa vampira e feiticeira indiana. Normalmente aparenta ser um ser humano com características animais (ex.: garras). Podem ser destruídas por fogo extremo, luz solar ou exorcismo; Strigoiul – vampiro romano São muito parecidos com o vampiro clássico, mas preferem atacar em bando. Podem ser destruídos se for posto alho na sua boca ou removendo-lhes o coração; ficou famoso após a aparição do poema Vampire (Strigoiul) de Vasile Alecsandri (1886) . Strigoi Strigoi são, no folclore romeno, as almas atormentadas dos mortos que saem dos túmulos. Alguns strigoi podem ser pessoas vivas com certas propriedades mágicas. Entre as características dos strigoi estão a capacidade de transformação num animal, invisibilidade, e a tendência para escoar a vitalidade das vítimas através da perda de sangue. Os strigoi são também conhecidos como vampiros imortais. Uma strigoaică (forma feminina do singular) é uma bruxa. Os strigoi diferem dos moroi, sendo parentes próximos dos lobisomens conhecidos como "pricolici" ou "vârcolaci", estes últimos por vezes também conhecidos como "goblins".Viesczy Têm um ferrão sob a língua e só podem ser destruídos por fogo. Quando incendiado, seu corpo explode e dá origem à centenas de larvas e ratos. Se um deles escapar, o espírito retornará para reclamar vingança. Vlokoslav – vampiros sérvios Aparentam ser pessoas trajadas de branco. São diurnos e nocturnos. Podem assumir a forma de um cavalo ou de uma ovelha. Comem as suas vítimas e bebem o seu sangue. Podem ser destruídos quando são decepados os dedos dos pés ou com um prego trespassado no pescoço. Na Literatura Brasileira No Brasil, o vampiro marcou presença nos anos 1970 na literatura de quadrinhos com o personagem Zé Vampir de Mauricio de Sousa. Mais recentemente, em 2000, o escritor brasileiro André Vianco produziu uma série de histórias de vampiros de sucesso, como Os Sete, Sétimo e O Vampiro Rei. Outras autoras de destaque no cenário nacional são Martha Argel, autora entre outros, de Relações de Sangue e O Vampiro de cada Um e Giulia Moon, criadora da vampira oriental Kaori e da vampira Maya . Ligações Externas André Vianco: http://www.andrevianco.net/ Phases da Lua (Giulia Moon): http://phasesdalua.blogspot.com.br/ Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Cinema Categoria:Literatura Categoria:Contos brasileiros Categoria:Espécies inteligentes imaginárias